Un encuentro distinto al usual
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Ellen se había encontrado con Shidou proponiéndole algo el cuál él se negó a aceptar. ¿Qué será?


Sí, un fanfic de Ellen, pero este tiene tiempo en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

Un encuentro distinto al usual

(Shidou & Ellen)

* * *

Un encuentro distinto al usual

Shidou estaba sin palabras. Nada en este mundo lo había preparado para esto, ni siquiera el peor escenario que Reine o Kotori hayan previsto para el juego que diseñaron para él.

¿La razón? Bueno, esta vez había una muy buena para tirar por la borda todo lo que aprendió con ese juego de citas.

Frente a él se encontraba Ellen, su rival por así decirlo y también la chica que tantos problemas les había causado. No era extraño que los dos se encontraran de vez en cuando cuando no había misiones de por medio, pero esta ocasión era un tanto diferente.

—Quiero que seas mi pareja, Itsuka Shidou—pronunciaban sus labios. Ellen se encontraba temblando mientras sujetaba con su mano la manga del chico en un inútil intento de no dejarlo escapar.

—¿Perdón? —Shidou no sabía que decir, pero al verla poner un rostro lleno de vergüenza, supo de inmediato que esto era un poco más serio—. ¿Por qué deseas que yo sea tú pareja? ¡Digo! No es que no quiera, lo que pasa es que pensé que Westcott y tú...

—Me dejó fuera de DEM hasta nuevo aviso—soltó ella mientras un aura de depresión la invadía—. ¡Y todo por tu culpa! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Por qué no me dejan ganar una vez?!

La gran Wizard comenzó un berrinche que dejó más confundido a Shidou, pero de pronto notó un ligero aroma a alcohol por lo que rápidamente supo que la mujer estaba intoxicada.

—Ellen, ¿Acaso bebiste? —preguntó él ahora con verdadera preocupación.

—Eso no te incumbe—respondió con rudeza—. Solo quiero que seas mi pareja por un tiempo para que Westcott me deje regresar al ver que ha perdido a su mejor elemento y tú con todas esas cosas que haces con tu harem debería funcionar para que él me vea como lo mejor que puede tener entre sus filas.

—Así no funcionan las cosas—dijo Shidou notando como ella apretaba sus puños—. Ellen, yo no puedo fingir estar en una relación contigo porque tal cosa no servirá. No los conozco tan bien, pero me preocupa que él pueda mal entender todo y crea que lo has traicionado.

Ella no quería escuchar eso. Si Itsuka Shidou no iba a ayudarla, lo mejor sería irse por su cuenta y buscar otra forma para que la acepten de nuevo en DEM.

Justo cuando estaba por retirarse, el tacón de su zapato se rompió y debido a su intoxicación con el alcohol no pasó mucho antes de que ella tocara el suelo frío y duro que la recibió de la misma que la vez en que Westcott la echó.

Shidou no dudó en ayudarla, pero al acercarse notó que aquellos ojos amatistas se encontraban llenos de lágrimas. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que ella en verdad estaba sufriendo y puede que su orgullo haya sido también quebrado con el tiempo.

Si lo pensaba bien, ella estaba ahí por culpa de ellos. Aunque fueran enemigos, él jamás la vio como tal y justamente ahora, se sentía la peor persona del mundo al ver como ella lloraba sin importarle si él la veía o no.

—Ellen—susurró él sin recibir alguna respuesta—. Ellen, no llores, creo que puedo ayudarte y...

—¿Para qué? Puede que tengas razón, incluso puede que Westcott me reemplace por alguien mejor, así que para qué intento ir.

—Yo no...

—Siempre envidié la forma en que las chicas recibían tu cariño. Lo detesto. Ellas pueden vivir una vida normal sin preocupaciones mientras yo debo vivir esta patética realidad por mis fracasos... Bueno, debo gritarlo, ¿No? ¡Soy Ellen Mira Mathers y siempre he sido una fracasada!

Shidou estaba cada vez más asombrado por la actitud que ella estaba tomando. Ellen por su parte se sentía cada vez más humillada y simplemente deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Cuando menos lo esperó, Shidou se sentó a lado de ella abrazándola con cierta cautela provocando que ella lo mirara con extrañes.

—Ellen, tu no eres así—comenzó a hablar—, pero tampoco sería lo correcto estar en una relación donde no hay amor porque al final solo nos lastimaríamos el uno al otro. Sé que es complicado, pero creo que puedes tomar esto como unas vacaciones, pero no digo que dejes DEM, si ese es tu sueño, adelante, sigue con ello, no importa si eso significa que me debas intentar matar siempre.

Ellen iba a decir algo, pero al sentir la mano de Shidou sobre su cabeza hizo que ella dejara de lado ztoda la frustración sintiéndose ligeramente diferente.

—Sabes, no es tan malo cuando no intentas matarme y estás borracha—bromeó él recibiendo un pequeño golpe de parte de la Wizard.

—No te atrevas a burlarte de mi, Itsuka Shidou—advirtió ella sin notar que una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro—. Juro que si regreso a DEM, capturaré a las chicas.

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso—dijo él mientras reía—, pero si quieres puedo intentar enamorarte para que te quedes con ellas.

La Wizard también soltó una risa por eso último. ¿Acaso en verdad le había pedido a este chico tan joven ser su pareja nada más para regresar a DEM? Ella en verdad se encontraba alcoholizada si pensaba eso.

—Pero podría ser divertido—susurró Ellen mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico—. Por esta ocasión no usaré mi territorio en ti.

El joven Itsuka no dijo nada y simplemente acercó más a Ellen mientras se imaginaba un hipotético escenario donde ella viviera en casa junto a ellos que extrañamente parecía alegre con las discusiones que se podrían crear.

—"Si solo fuera así de fácil" —pensó él.

Sin duda, este encuentro con Ellen había sido distinto, pero de alguna manera especial para ambos quienes estuvieron sentados por un buen rato en silencio.


End file.
